Year One
by DWireRaisin
Summary: Before the world knew of Spider-Man there was a vigilante in New York named Peter Parker who would stop at nothing to find the man responsible for his uncles death. Prequel to my story Ultimate Spider-man:Revelation and the TV show


**D Wire here**

**First off this is a prequel to my Revelation story and takes place before the ultimate spider-man TV show. Peter will undergo a drastic transformation from a vigilante to a super hero. **

**This is also my interpretation of what I felt the Amazing Spider-Man should have been. Don't get me wrong I love the movie and I feel it is the greatest interpretation of Spider-Man to date. Note that it is not interpretation of Peter Parker but Spider-Man and that there is a very big difference, surprisingly. **

**Also as a side note that should be rather obvious, Ava will not appear anywhere in this story as she has not met Peter yet and will be entirely Peter, MJ, and Harry centered. This will also bring to light some of MJ and Peter's past which has not been touched upon during the show. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man, obviously.**

Year One: Death and Beginnings

How had it come to this? When Peter had discovered that he had super powers he thought it was a sign from the universe that he was getting a break but the truth is he had never been that lucky. You would think he would have known by now that fairness wasn't in any way what the universe had planned for him. He had his parents, both disappearing as if they had never existed at all vanishing like a puff of smoke, the one time he had a relationship with his childhood friend and had felt like she made his world brighter to only find out she hid even more darkness than he did, and now he was one of the strongest kids on the planet able to do amazing things all it apparently cost him was his uncle, a man who had raised him as his own and was a father to him. That's what life was for Peter Parker, Just a balancing act. Life gave him both good and bad but in the end Peter's life laid more broken than it ever was. He would give anything to have him back even sacrifice these new found abilities.

He stood there facing the elements as his gaze stared unyieldingly at the black casket slowly being lowered into the earth and knew things would never be the same. His hair clung to his scalp in wet clumps. Everything was far off and hollow. He couldn't hear the priest words as he spoke, nor the soft sobs of his aunt May, Just the small fire burning deep inside him, smoldering on hot ash waiting for its moment to roar about him in a fierce blaze.

He could see the man's face clear as day; the one that was responsible, the man who had murdered his Uncle Ben. His rage burned through him warming his body, making him impervious to the frigid weather. His anger left him hollow and he knew in his heart that things would never be the same, not for him nor woman at his side who continued to weep.

Never in all his years under her protection had Peter ever seen his aunt look so old. Pain weighed heavily on her showing Peter her true age. It scared him to see her so vulnerable, so fragile. Like a small breeze could knock her over, shattering her like glass.

A gentle touch pulled him away from it all, containing the vast emptiness that expanded through him. He looked down and saw the small white fingers squeezing softly against his hand, following it up to its owner. The short red hair running past her shoulders in curls as jade green eyes tried to pierce through the thick veil of his emotions with their vivid light. She squeezed again letting him know she was there for him.

He wanted to squeeze back and let her know he accepted it but couldn't. It had only been a few months since they had broken up for a reason she still wouldn't tell him. He jerked his hand away balling his fist tightly till his knuckles turned white.

She stared at him shocked then hurt hiding her gaze from him behind a curtain of hair.

…

He sat in his room unmoving like a statue, finding no will to fight the weight against the pressure rooting him to the ground.

"Peter its MJ," she said knocking softly on the door.

He didn't say a word, couldn't bring himself to utter a single syllable.

Mary Jane let out a deep sigh, resting her back against his door and sliding to the floor. She spoke her voice soft and frail. "I know it feels like the world is pushing you around, like it has some kind of grudge," she said letting a small tear run down her cheek. "There are just so may unresolved issues in your life and it's hard not to drown under the rising tide, but know that there are people here to lean on to, too shoulder that burden. You don't have to lock it up inside and burry it… There are people who love you and even though we aren't together anymore… I still love you…"

Peter could still feel it, the world weighing on him preventing him from getting up and opening that door to let her inside to quell the rage inside of him like only she could. He heard a small creak in the floorboard letting him know she was about to leave.

"I'm here when you're ready Peter."

He listened as her footsteps grew further and further away leaving him alone in the darkness of his room.

…

Mary Jane continued down the hallway her mind a storm of thoughts. She shouldn't have broken it off with him. She wouldn't have if she had known this was just around the corner but her father was becoming more controlling, more heartless. She knew he didn't approve her relationship with him and knew her father well enough that he'd prevent the two from seeing each other even at school.

So she did what she thought best, she took preemptive action. She knew she'd rather have him in her life as a friend than not at all. She looked back at the mess her life had thrown at trying to find a time when her father hadn't been an abusive drunk but couldn't find any. The truth was he had always been this way, less frequently but was still there. The only difference was that she didn't realize, didn't understand till she was older.

She walked into the living room her mother trying to Comfort Peter's aunt. They both looked at her asking that silent question, Is Peter ok?

"He won't talk to me," she mumbled. "We just have to wait." She sat next to her mother leaning against her trying not to cry.

"He's a strong boy Mary Jane," May said looking at the young redhead. "He'll pull through this… He… he has to…"

…

Hours after the funeral had past he found himself outside on the streets. He couldn't stay at the house, the once warm and vibrant home now could and barren without his uncles presence. Every step, every area was filled with his presence reminding him, plaguing him with what he lost. Peter needed to think. He snuck out the window following the road blindly. Each place he past was another memory of him and Ben. The store where he got his first bike, the park where they went fishing last summer, and now the street corner his uncle had died on.

The red pool was gone but he could still see everything so clearly. His body laying so still the three holes in his chest bleeding profusely as Peter held tight trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Peter screamed for help for anyone to do something to stop the man running away but the ugly truth was that Peter lived in a world where people just stood and watched, not doing anything to help anyone.

He walked inside the store, passing through the doors as a loud chime alerted the cashier's to his presence. His hood was up obstructing his eyes from every ones view. He felt cold needed something but didn't know what could alleviate the pain he felt echoing through his being. He walked past the alcohol cabinets debating snatching a bottle and walking off with it unseen.

Peter had never tried alcohol never cared to but now it seemed appealing, the idea of it. Could it numb his pain, dull it till it was bearable? He opened the cooler door and grabbed the large bottle in his hands.

_Could it be so simple?_

Peter didn't hear the three chimes as three masked men walked into the convenient store but heard the loud blast as one of the men fired a round from his shotgun into the roof sending down a storm of plaster.

The store owner stood there frozen shocked, unable to move.

For a moment Peter thought to sneak outside unseen but all illusions of doing so were shattered as he saw the small tattoo peeking out along his neck.

He froze his anger building as he prayed that life had blessed him with this one opportunity for vengeance that this man was dumb enough to return to where it all started.

Peter chucked the large bottle across the room, smashing against the man's face as he was launched across the room and to the floor.

The other two moved to react but were too slow. Peter had already crossed the room, leveling a hard punch to the robber's chest cracking his ribs and sending him flying across the room.

Peter felt a shudder through his body like lightning, commanding him to shift his head rolling it past the three bullets that exploded out of the other robber's gun. He flipped quickly seizing the man by the jerking it out of his hand as he followed up with a powerful kick that sent the robber launching across the floor and into the glass.

Peter heard the loud ding again as he watched as one of the masked men ran out the door. He quickly shot his gaze back to the floor to see the tattooed man was gone.

_Shit._

Peter sprinted out of the store smashing through the glass doors. He wouldn't let this man get away he'd catch him, make him pay for everything.

_I'll kill him. _

The man cut through an alley running straight towards a fence. He lunged, his hands slapping the top of the fence as he threw his body over crashing to the ground on the other side.

Peter caught up to the man with as if he knew exactly where the robber was going. Peter watched as the man hit the ground on the other side of the fence, dazing him for a second.

_This is my chance._

Peter jumped his feet running across the side of the wall as he lunged throwing himself forward. He cut off the thief standing between him and his only hope of escape. "You're not going anywhere," Peter said his voice hiding nothing of his deadly intent.

The man pulled himself from the ground, drawing his gun and fired blindly at the person before him. This person this unnatural being dodged each blast as he shifted closer slapping the gun harmlessly to the side.

Peter lifted him up, slamming the robber against the wall. He tossed him again down the alley. Peter's eyes darted to the gun shining like sliver in the dark. He seized it firmly by the grip walking towards the man, the weight of his intent pulling his arm rigidly to his side.

"Please don't hurt me," the man pleaded but Peter could feel the flames of his anger rising, threatening to consume him but he stopped.

_I have to know._

Peter slowly pulled the mask off the man's face and felt the anger fade but not completely diminish. He stared at the short brown hair and blue eyes. This wasn't the man he was looking for. Peter felt his anger grow cold not fierce like a raging forest but glow white hot,

Peter cursed inwardly as he threw the man towards an open dumpster the lids shutting on top of the man. Peter stared at the gun in his hand. He felt the release button as the clip exited the gun and into his hand.

_Only one bullet, good thing I only need one bullet._

He thumbed the safety on tucking it away into the back of his pants, hidden under his shirt and jacket. He walked away feeling everything consuming him. It wasn't over, could never be over so long as the man who killed his uncle drew breath. It was that moment that Peter knew what he truly was and soon too would the world know.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this story. It has been stuck in my mind for some time now. This story will be updated between chapters of revelation and Relax that I have decided to continue for god knows what reason. This will be a slightly humorless Peter Parker but he slowly grows into the Spider-Man we know and love. I am also working to explain a few of the things that have bothered me in both comics and movie adaptation mainly why the heck J. Johan Jameson hates Spider-Man so much. Read and review please.**

**D Wire,**


End file.
